Ice Cream
by bjaarcy
Summary: Things haven't changed over the years. He liked Rocky Road, and he preferred Mocha Almond Fudge. AKA: Klaine and the Ice Cream Trucks xP It's a kid!fic vs future!fic, twoshot, complete. Warning: read at risk, you may crave ice cream after this.
1. Back Then

I should be doing a lot of things right now (i.e.: finding a job or continuing two of my other stories I've yet to update), but I'm a self-appointed Class A Procrastinator and I need to fulfill my duties… okay, I'll fulfill them later, because I'd much rather write this fic.

(Jesus, I'm making no sense O.o)

ANYWAY, so the idea came to me about a week ago when I had ice cream. And because the Klainer in me wouldn't SHUT UP (like it ever does), I have FINALLY decided to write a fic on the experience through my favourite couple's eyes. Warning: the following is a quick, little twoshot annnd I am completely guessing with ages/years here. Now, I hope you enjoy it :3

Disclaimer: Errythang is owned by RIB, except for the sucky writing :D

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, June 16 2001<strong>

Seven-year-old Kurt's head snapped up from the teapot and cup he was holding, his ear following the sweet music that suddenly filled the air. He and his best friend, Blaine, were having a tea party outside of Blaine's front yard. The weather outside was super nice that day with the sun shining bright and the weather warm around them, and Kurt's daddy said that he could play with Blaine for the mean time while him and his mommy went out to buy stuff. Blaine's mommy said she had absolutely no problem with watching over the boys that day and, though the boys didn't know it, it touched her heart to see the two friends innocently playing outside with teacups, teapots and stuffed animals.

But now, with the familiar melody playing above them, Kurt's attention was turned towards the source of the sound: a big, white ice cream truck. As soon as the music played just a second earlier, Kurt knew immediately what was coming towards him and Blaine. The young boy experienced only last week having a delicious treat delivered to him by the man in the truck, where the music blasted from the stereo coming from the speakers above the vehicle. Burt, Kurt's daddy, said that the man in the truck was the ice cream man, and that the truck he drove around was to serve people with ice cream. The chestnut haired boy was amazed at the information.

Ice cream! Being served to people by a friendly man in a white truck! Who knew?

Which is why he was currently really, _really_ happy to see the familiar white truck driving down the street. It was still a ways away, but Kurt figured if he and Blaine ran to the corner of Blaine's street, maybe he could catch it in time.

But they needed money first. Kurt remembered his daddy paying for his ice cream last time.

The little chestnut haired boy looked to his friend. The tanner boy was pouring the "tea" (it was really water, but they could pretend it was tea just fine) into his own cup now, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Kurt thought it was funny whenever his curly headed friend did this. And he began to laugh about it too, until he heard the sound of the ice cream truck coming closer. Kurt immediately jumped out of his seat then, visibly startling his best friend. But Kurt ignored this and grabbed Blaine's hand before rushing towards his friend's house, tugging a very confused Blaine behind him. Blaine's mommy was already opening the door by the time Kurt and Blaine reached it.

"Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt asked in a huff and hurry, "Can Blaine and I get –"

"– some ice cream from the ice cream truck?" she cut him off with a knowing smile.

"Yes, please!" Kurt answered in a happy voice, jumping in excitement. Mrs. Anderson grinned down at him then excused herself to go inside and get her wallet.

Apparently Blaine still didn't figure out what was happening though because he asked, "Kurt, what's going on? Why are you jumping?"

Kurt turned to his best friend, the smile still plastered on his face. "We're going to get ice cream from the ice cream truck!" He was biting back a squeal, and Kurt was glad he was able to keep it in because Blaine looked _so_ confused.

"What's that?" Blaine asked curiously, his mop of curly hair bouncing slightly when Blaine tilted his head.

Mrs. Anderson was coming out of the house now (her wallet in hand, Kurt noticed). She closed the door behind her and motioned for the boys to start towards the corner of the street. Kurt obeyed, forgetting his friend's question, and immediately sprinted towards the end of the street, pulling Blaine with him as their hands were still clamped together.

"Kurt! _Kurt!_" the shorter boy started giggling, "What's going on? What's a ice cream truck?"

When the paler boy finally reached the end of the street, he let out a little squeal when the truck turned their way. After a beat, Kurt turned to his best friend. "The ice cream truck brings ice cream to people! There's a really nice man inside who gives the ice cream. I got one from him last week with my daddy!" he explained excitedly.

The curly head began to smile too and replied, "Oh! Neat! So, we're getting ice cream?"

"That's right, honey!" Mrs. Anderson responded, closing the distance between her and the two best friends with a few steps. Once she was behind Blaine, she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down to him, asking, "So, what flavour do you want, baby?"

Blaine looked up to his mother and scowled. "I'm not a baby, Mom!"

Kurt bit back a little giggle because, despite what he just said, Blaine kinda _did_ look like a baby. Or, at least, he sure was acting like one. Not that he'd tell Blaine this, because Kurt was pretty sure that would only make Blaine get madder. And he didn't like it when Blaine was mad at him.

However, Blaine's mommy did not hold back her own laughter, seemingly unaware of how un-fun it was when Blaine was mad. "Okay, sweetie, I'm sorry. You're not a baby," she apologized. "So, _Big Boy,_ what flavour do you want?"

Once the name "Big Boy" slipped Mrs. Anderson's lips though, the shorter boy immediately brightened up, looking like he already forgave his mother's slip. "Do they have Rocky Road, like the one we buy at the store?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes they do, honey," the mom replied.

"Okay then, I want that one!" Blaine's smile now looked like it could have split his face in two. Kurt knew how his friend felt because, well, getting ice cream always meant good things!

Mrs. Anderson turned towards her son's best friend now. "And what would you like, Kurt? Rocky Road too?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I want the – the…" he trailed off, unable to remember the incredibly yummy flavour his father got him last time. He closed his mouth and furrowed his little, delicate brows, trying his hardest to remember the name of the flavour. "The one that smells like coffee!" he tried explaining, "And it has these bits of nuts in it, and it has chocolate, and it has swirls and –"

"Is it called Mocha Almond Fudge?" Mrs. Anderson guessed.

Kurt nodded happily, knowing for _sure_ that was the flavour that his daddy got him before. "Yeah, yeah! That one! I want that flavour." Then, remembering the manners his mommy taught him, he added, "Please, Mrs. Anderson?"

The curly haired woman beamed at him and replied, "Okay, Kurt. And, remember, you can call me Molly. Alright?" Kurt nodded his head in understanding.

Finally, _finally,_ the ice cream truck pulled up in front of them. Kurt clapped in excitement. He looked up to the window where he knew the man would poke his head out. Soon enough, the nice, old man he saw last week opened the window and looked down at them, smiling as he saw the three waiting for him.

"Why, hello!" he greeted brightly, in a scratchy but comforting voice that Kurt vaguely remembered his grandfather sounding like. "Well, what do we have here?"

"I'm Kurt, and this is my best friend, Blaine, and this is his mommy, Molly," Kurt quickly explained, pointing to each of them, "And we're here to get some ice cream!"

The man grinned down at him and responded, "And I'm here to get you some! So, what do you kind folks want?"

"Well," Molly began with a grin, "Kurt here wants a Mocha Almond Fudge. And Blaine," she said, ruffling her son's messy mop of hair, "wants a Rocky Road. As for me, I'll have one strawberry ice cream, please."

"One Mocha Almond Fudge, one Rocky Road, and one strawberry ice cream coming riiiiiiiight up!" the kind man announced. Kurt watched with wide, careful as eyes the ice cream man ducked back into the truck for a moment before sticking his head out the window once more, asking, "You folks want them in a cone?"

"Ooh, Mommy, can we have them in cones? Please, Mommy, pleeeeeease?" Blaine begged as Kurt turned to Molly, pleading silently for a "yes" with his eyes.

The mother turned to the paler boy then, and asked, "Kurt, is it okay if we get the ice creams in a cone?"

Kurt nodded jerkily with a wide grin. He liked cones. Cones tasted really yummy, and they were crunchy in a good way. Unlike vegetables and other icky stuff, at least.

Blaine's mom turned back to the ice cream man and replied, "I guess we'll have them in cones then."

The old man nodded and turned back into the ice cream truck, grabbing their orders. Not even a few minutes later, he was back out with the ice creams, the boys' orders in one hand and Molly's on the other.

"Here you go," he said as he bent over to hand the ice creams to them. He handed the orders to the correct person before looking back to Molly, saying, "That'll be $12.45, ma'am."

Kurt licked his ice cream happily as Molly went through her wallet before handing over the money. "Keep the change," she said with a smile. As Kurt licked at his oh-so-delicious treat, he noticed how Molly's smile was a bit like Blaine's: soft and kind and something that reminded him of home.

This thought was interrupted by Blaine, who slurped loudly at the ice cream that ended up at the far corner of his lips. Kurt turned to his friend and giggled before turning his attention back to his treat and licking it fiercely.

"Thanks, Mom!" Blaine said quickly, wasting no time with his ice cream and continued to lick it.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "thank you Mrs. An – I mean – Molly."

Molly motioned towards the ice cream man in front of them, who was smiling at the entire group. "Boys, don't forget to thank the nice ice cream man," she reminded them.

Both boys turned back to the truck and looked up with bright grins. "Thank you, ice cream man!" they said simultaneously.

The old man chuckled and answered, "No problem boys. I'll see you later!"

And with that, the man closed the window of the truck. Soon, the white vehicle began to start up again, turning back into the main road and drove away, leaving the group to enjoy their sweet frozen treats on that sunny afternoon.

* * *

><p>Just a quick note: I know, realistically speaking, ice cream trucks are not usually very abundant or diverse with their flavours, BUT WHATEVER. KURT AND BLAINE CAN HAVE WHATEVER DAMN ICE CREAM THEY WANT K? Kcool. Also, I really hope I stayed in tune to their ages : This is my first kid!fic, so please go easy on me! However, if you feel otherwise, just tell me, and I'll edit this accordingly :3

OKAY, ONWARDS WITH THE FIC :D


	2. Two Years From Now

**Friday, July 12 2013**

"Kuuuuuuuuurt, come on!" Blaine ushered his friend, holding tight to the soft hand in his as he ran towards the corner of the street. "We're gonna miss it!" the curly head exclaimed breathlessly.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt's voice shrilled behind him, just as breathless as his best friend was. But the still-shorter man didn't mind how angry his best friend (and _boyfriend_) sounded at the moment, because the ice cream truck was just about to come up to them, and he knew that Kurt would still thank him later for taking off so abruptly.

When the two men finally reached the end of the street, Blaine stood straight and panted happily, keeping Kurt's hand clutched in his own. The two started dating by end of their junior year in high school, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time even before that. It was a classic tale of two long best friends finally realizing how in love they were. Neither was really phased that it happened – to be honest, they were more ecstatic than surprised that it took them so long to realize how perfect they were for one another. All the tea parties, the tears, the laughs, the songs: it all led up to this. Them. Being together. And together they made it through BOTH their senior high school year _and_ freshman university year in _New York._ That was really all they could have asked for.

Well that, and (in Blaine's case) a chance to find out why Kurt just smacked him at the back of his head.

"Hey!" the curly head said defensively, his free hand shooting up to protect the back of his head from any other attacks. He turned to look at his boyfriend, who was fuming (though he was still looking precious in only the way Kurt could pull off). "What was that for?"

"That was for dragging me all the way over here!" the paler man snapped, huffing as he tried to find his breath. His perfect blue eyes drifted over to look upwards towards his hair. "If all that running messed up my hair in _any way,_ Blaine Anderson, so help me I will – !"

But Kurt's impending threat was cut off by Blaine's lips. The hand Blaine had behind his head previously moved its way over to his boyfriend's soft cheek, cupping it carefully. When the tanner man broke the kiss and pulled away far enough to gaze into the paler boy's eyes, he said, "Don't you worry. Your hair is perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Kurt threw him a scowl, but Blaine was sure he was forgiven because his boyfriend's cheeks were slightly tinted with the cutest pink. He _always_ knew how to get Kurt to forgive him. If he learned anything from their lifelong friendship, it was that. Besides, it wasn't like he was lying. Kurt Hummel _was_ perfect in every sense of the word. Despite the huge shadows that New York's tall buildings cast over them, and despite how the dark it was becoming due to the overcast sky above them, Blaine was still able to see how perfect Kurt was. How bright and blue Kurt's eyes were; how his soft, chestnut hair (which was, yes, still in tact) danced gently from the breeze that passed them; how his creamy, porcelain skin almost glowed in the dim light; how full and pink his much-too-kissable lips were.

These thoughts were cut off though when Kurt groaned in annoyance. "Blaine, you're staring at me again," he scolded the shorter man.

Blaine just shrugged. "Well, how could I _not_ when you're being perfect and gorgeous and _way_-too-kissable next to me?" he joked, leaning in to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. The taller man rolled his eyes playfully, and Blaine could see the smile that was tugging at the corner of Kurt's lips as he backed away.

The two easily ignored the few stares they received during this sweet exchange, as they have gotten used to doing since they moved into the Big Apple. They accepted long ago, back in Lima, that many were unwilling to accept their relationship, and were just grateful that the people in the City that Never Slept didn't threaten them or anything. Besides, two years ago they passed the Gay Marriage Rights bill over the entire state, and since then most people seemed to have gotten over the big deal with gay relationships. Blaine still received one or two glares when he held Kurt's hand, but that didn't matter. Which is why he just as easily ignored the evil eyes an old woman who was waiting behind them was giving.

"Blaine, baby, why are we standing at the corner of…" the pale boy looked around at his surroundings until his eyes caught a few street signs around him, "43rd and Broadway?"

Much too giddy at Kurt calling him "baby" and what was actually coming for them, Blaine blurted out, "The ice cream truck comes here!"

Kurt eyed him curiously and amused in a way that should have bothered Blaine, with a delicate brow arched and a smirk formed on his lips. Whether Kurt caught Blaine in being excited by the pet name or whether he was amused by being excited by an ice cream truck, the curly headed man had no idea.

However, the matter was easily forgotten when someone behind them exclaimed, "Finally!"

The two men turned to their left and saw that the ice cream truck slowly but surely lessening the distance between them. After a few agonizing minutes, the vehicle finally pulled up right in front of Kurt and Blaine. The shorter man turned to his boyfriend and grinned as the woman serving at the truck opened the window.

"Hey y'all!" she drawled in a clear Southern accent, "Sorry for bein' late!" She turned to the two boyfriends and smiled. "So, what're y'all havin'?"

The chestnut haired man smirked at Blaine, an act which still made the curly head weak at the knees. "The usual?" he asked with knowing eyes.

Blaine nodded happily and turned to the woman in front of them. "One Mocha Almond Fudge and one Rocky Road. Cones, please," he ordered kindly.

As the ice cream lady nodded and turned back into the truck to get their orders, Blaine stole a shy glance from Kurt, who was still smirking. When their gazes met, Blaine blushed and looked away, shaking his head. How could it be, even after all these years, that Kurt still had that effect on him? That effect where his heart started pounding whenever their eyes met? That effect where his breath got caught whenever they kissed? That effect where every touch ignited sparks across his entire body? Blaine still had no idea, but he was sure he wanted to stick around with Kurt for him to find out.

Blaine was startled a little once the woman came out with their orders. "That'll be $9.87. Y'all enjoy!" she said loudly in her Southern drawl.

The men took their orders and paid for them, walking away with their ice cream on one hand and each other's hands on the other. When they reached a corner that looked deserted enough (well, at least, as deserted as it can get in the bustling city), they began to eat their treats in peace. The tanner man's attention was completely turned to his ice cream and he all but devoured the sweet treat. As usual, Kurt was giggling next to him. The chestnut haired man once told Blaine that he found it quite amusing and somewhat endearing to watch him eat ice cream. And while it made Blaine conscious for a while about how he ate, he soon got over trying to be dapper and proper when he was entertained with his treats. After all, Kurt's seen him at his worse during their friendship, so eating a measly ice cream cone in a messy matter was pretty much nothing.

Before long, they both finished their ice creams and Kurt pulled out some napkins from his back pocket. He told Blaine that he snatched them from the ice cream lady before they left the truck. The shorter man gratefully took a napkin and, as he wiped his sticky hands, he flicked his tongue out to the corner of his mouth, where a tiny bit of ice cream ended up.

"Blaine," Kurt started, blatantly staring at his boyfriend's mouth, "you got a little something at…"

"Yeah, I know," Blaine interrupted, still attempting to lick at the ice cream, "But don't worry I got –" but he was suddenly cut off by Kurt's lips on his, sucking at the corner of his mouth where the ice cream was, subtly kissing him when he was still there after a second too long. Surprised at his boyfriend's act, Blaine was barely able to kiss back, and was left trailing after Kurt when the taller man pulled away.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in a low voice then, "yum." And then he licked his lips in a matter Blaine could only call sultry.

The curly head was left catching his breath, shamelessly staring at the way his boyfriend's tongue slid across his lips. "You," Blaine huffed, "are evil." His hazel eyes looked up and met Kurt's blue ones, which twinkled with mischief.

"I know, baby," the chestnut haired man simply agreed, "But you love me anyway." He gave Blaine a knowing smile.

"That I do," Blaine said. He smiled back as he took Kurt's soft hand in his and they began to walk down the street together.

"You know, you've gotten _much_ better at handling the name 'baby' since we were younger, Blaine," Kurt stated with a side glance and a smirk. The shorter man blushed and he rolled his eyes as his boyfriend continued, "I remember your mom having to call you 'Big Boy' for a while because you were so offended by it." Then Kurt began to giggle.

Blaine huffed. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>… hm, well. I have no excuse for the crappy ending, SORRY! D: I was actually gonna go with an age much later than this. Like, maybe when they were 50. But then I realized that I have no idea how things are gonna work about 40 years from now and became too lazy to come up with it. So yeah, hopefully this future!fic during their collegeuni year is okay. Also, I am not very familiar with the streets of NYC (unfortunately), so forgive me for leaving Klaine to catch the ice cream truck in such a public area. (If you wanna know where they are, I suggest going to Google Maps are searching it ;D) I can edit the fic accordingly if you actually know an area where ice cream trucks stop in the city ;P Anyways, thanks for sticking around as I created shameless drabbles revolving ice cream! :) As always, reviews would be LOVELY!

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Hm, now that I think about it, this might have been an excuse for me to write about NY passing the Gay Marriage Rights bill ;P LOVE WON, GUYS, **LOVE WON.**


End file.
